


Halloween Primping

by Vibrant_D



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_D/pseuds/Vibrant_D
Summary: This is absolutely ridiculous.  Pure smut.  Dom Timmy & Sub Armie.  There might be a part 2.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do it for me,” I tell Armie as I hand him a dark, thin stick. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ll maim you with this thing,” he says in an exasperated tone. 

“No, no. You can do it. I’ve seen how gentle you can be,” I say thrusting the stick at him, encouraging him to play along. Armie gently grasps it and looks back up at me with eyes pleading me to stop pushing him. “Don’t ruin this for me. I’ve been wanting you to do this for a long time.”

“Really? What possessed you to think I would enjoy this?” More exasperation. It’s all part of the act. 

“Oh, no… I don’t care if you enjoy this, its what I want. Maybe you’ll come around to it though,” I retort firmly. I’m getting a little frustrated. Armie has always been pliable in the past. To date he hasn’t said no to me. I’ve been careful what I ask for, but I know that in this relationship I hold the power. He may seem like he has to be in control, and this is because it was his nature, until he met me. Sometimes I look at him and think that I’ve tamed him like a wild horse and I’m very proud of my accomplishment. No one can get their way with him, the way I can. “Go ahead, I’m waiting,” I say while tapping my boot with my arms crossed. He seems resigned and reaches for me. I hold up my hand, “Stop. Before we start you should undress me. Would’t want to ruin these beautiful clothes.”

“You’re right, Tim. They are beautiful, by the way. You’re making things very difficult for me,” he says taking in the sight of me. We chuckle at the reference, but then as we catch each others eyes, we’re back to being serious. Things are very difficult. Moments are stolen away, but only moments. No life together. No sharing our daily burdens face to face. No holding each other when we need to let down our walls. That makes each moment feel more charged and important. I find myself dreaming up scenarios I’d like to play out in these brief encounters, only to experience the melancholy of knowing most of them will not come to fruition. That doesn’t stop me from dreaming and today I get to enact one of them, as long as Armie continues to be manipulated into this task. 

“As you wish,” Armie sighs as he moves closer to me. He towers over me and looks down with a hint of a smile. I’m breaking him. Armie slips his hands under the hem of my shirt and gasps onto my hips, then pulls me flush with him. Instinctually, I rise onto my tip toes and steal a kiss from him. His body slackens, while he reaches his arms around me, pulling me in as tight as possible, meeting me and deepening the kiss. Sometimes he squeezes me so tight, its hard to breathe. This is one of those times. It makes the experience that much more enjoyable for me. The sensation makes all the blood rush to my cock. I know how strong his desire is for me and having this control over him is everything. Armie wants me so much that he could literally crush me into his body. There really is nothing better. 

Armie breaks this kiss, pulls back and takes note of my erection. He pushes his thigh into my pelvis, putting pressure there, his hot breath tickling my face. I feel this is going too far and my plan is in danger of running off course. “Armie, we have a task at hand. I’m sorry to distract you, but can we get back to it?” I ply, a little sweeter than my previous requests. 

“Oh, yes. The task,” he says frowning. “May I?” he asks while gripping onto my shirt again. I nod at him with doe eyes. He gently pulls my shirt up and over my head. Armie looks down again, obviously being affected by my bare chest. He turns to lay the shirt in a safe place and comes back. “Okay, are you ready?”

“But what about my pants?” 

“Do you really need me to remove your pants for this?”

“Yes, who knows how big of a mess you’ll make? Better safe…”

“…than sorry. Fine,” he grunts while undoing the button and sliding down the zipper. He slips his hands inside the waistband and helps the pants down. Forgetting my boots, he kneels and goes to work dutifully undoing the laces. The sight of him serving me like this, helping me with my boots, it takes me over. I reach into my boxers and make a long stroke from the bottom to top of my shaft. 

“I can’t believe you,” Armie whispers under his breath. 

“What?”

Looking up from my boots, “I said I can’t believe you.”

“And what is it that you can’t believe?” I pry. 

“You are such a fucking tease. You know that, right?”

“Of course, I do.” I let an evil grin spread across my face. 

Armie goes back to work and slips each boot off, then finishes taking my pants off. He places them in the safe place and comes back, reporting for duty. 

“Just to be extra safe. My boxers and socks, please.”

This really gets to him. Teetering on the edge of losing control. “My god. That’s not necessary. You really are not playing fair.”

“I never do,” I reply, running a finger down his neck. Back to the game. 

“And what about me? Might I get my own clothes messy too?” 

“You might, but that’s not what I had in mind. You’re staying dressed.”

Gritting his teeth, he understands my wishes and removes the last articles of clothing. I’m still incredibly hard, pointing right at him. Armie comes back, looking almost sad. I raise a palm to his cheek, to soothe him. “Now you may begin.” I strut over to the chair and lean back, with my full salute standing tall. The bright lights from the vanity allow me no modesty. Everything is out for inspection, and I feel especially bold in this moment. I wouldn’t have always been this confident, letting him see every detail of my body. 

He grabs the little stick from the counter and comes over, trying to keep his composure despite my nudity. I notice him taking deep measured breaths. “I’ve seen this done before, so I guess I have an idea. You tell me if I get it wrong, though.” He pulls up a stool, so we can be face to face. His breath is on me again, making me remember how his mouth tastes. Gently he pulls down my lower eyelid, running the liner very smoothly on top and beneath my lashes. One eye done and he seems relieved. Quickly moving to the next eye, as if to hurry to the end, he does the same and cracks a smile, admiring his work. I take a look at myself in the mirror and he has done a good job. He seems to think he’s done, but I have more in store. 

“Now you’ll do the rest, Armie,” I instruct. 

“What’s the rest?” he asks, his irritability flaring again. 

“There is some glitter I want you to put on my eyelids.”

His eyes widen at the request. “This is insane.”

“Comply and you will be rewarded.” 

“I was starting to hope there was something in this for me,” he proclaims as he reaches down and strokes his dick through his pants, almost pleading with me to give him permission to undress. I crack my mouth a bit, lick my lips, then bite the lower lip. “Don’t worry, Armie. I have something special in store for you.”

His mood lifts and he asks me what to do next. I explain the process, and he dips his finger into the little pot and dabs primer on my lids, so softly. He then takes a brush and gathers some of the loose gold glitter on the end. His hand isn’t super steady and some of the glitter falls onto my face, chest and crotch, but he finishes the job. 

“Fuccckkkkkkk…” he says in the tone of an apology. I open my eyes and look at his handiwork and I can’t help but laugh. He tried, he really did. 

“Don’t worry. This is good enough. Plus the costume will hide most of the mess.”

His shoulders drop and he seems okay with what he’s done, but I know the perfectionist in him is suffering. There is something he can do now that he never messes up. 

“On your knees,” I command, regaining my composure. “Blow me.”

“But, but…” he motions at my torso dusted in glitter. I know he doesn’t want to get it on him, but I don’t care. He then looks resigned, because he can’t tell me no. Armie lowers his eyes, comes closer and drops down, dutifully. Finally, taking in the full length of me. I gasp at the pleasure in the sensation. His mouth is perfection, pure fucking bliss. With my hands in his hair, I massage his beautiful head. He dutifully works away, and I feel the slow build of tension. Armie comes up for air. “Can I?” he asks. I know what he means and I bite my lip again, nodding. Armie wets a finger in his mouth and slowly presses into my hole. He knows how much I’m loving this. I grasp the arms of the chair, and can’t help but let a moan escape from my throat. He takes me into his mouth again and sucks while he works his finger inside of me with a slow rhythm. I try to relax and remove the tension from my body, but it’s no use. Pressing up out of my seat, I thrust deep into his throat. He took me there. “I’m going to cum, Armie.” He lets a hum out, letting me know he’s staying put while I continue to thrust. I spill into his mouth with such force it shocks me. Behind my eyes I see flashes, letting me know this orgasm is more intense than usual. I think the satisfaction of getting my way with him, yet again and his mouth led me to such a tall height. Armie raises his head and I burst into a laugh. 

He gets up and turns, to look at himself. All he can do is close his eyes and shake his head. 

“Babe, it’s okay. I’ll help you get it off.” I only half mean that. Everyone knows glitter never comes off. A smirk on my face lets him know this was on purpose. I wanted him to be shiny and the glitter marks him as my property for the night. He fell for my trap. I take a wipe and start scrubbing at his face and running my hand through his hair. “Okay, maybe you should just go wash your face,” I say through giggles. Armie takes his time and soaps up his face, rinsing it as much as he can. 

Walking back over he asks, “So what is my reward? It better be good considering what you’ve done to me.” 

“After the party I’m going to let you do anything you want to me.”

“Anything?” he asks as his eyebrows shoot up his forehead. 

“Yes, anything,” I repeat. I mean it. He’s been so good to me, he absolutely deserves it. I can see the wheels turning in his head and he’s satisfied with the free reign. “Now let’s get dressed.”

Armie opens the closet to reveal our costumes. Batman and Robin, based off the original comic book costumes. When we picked them out, we agreed, I’m not ready to be Batman quite yet, but I’ll get there some day. Figuring it’s time we are back on even ground, I ask him if we can dress each other and he agrees. The costumes are super authentic and both came with tights, leotard, cape and mask. 

I help him out of his street clothes and strip him nude. God, he’s beautiful and hard. I’m not sure I can wait till after the party, but we agreed to show up on time. He sits down and I start with the tights, sliding them up one leg. I pause and my lips part at the sight of his delicious cock. He looks amused. “I thought we had a deadline,” he smirks at me. 

“It’s not more important than taking care of this beautiful cock.” I earnestly mean that. 

“I won’t refuse,” he replies. Wiggling his hips a bit, getting into prime position. 

I can’t help myself, I need him. Before I know it, I’ve dropped to my knees and start working him with my mouth. How can a cock taste this good? His skin is always sweet, with the edge of testosterone seeping through. It intoxicates me. Losing myself in the rhythm of my sucking, I let myself work him into a big slobbery mess. He likes it that way. I guess the tease helped move things along, because before I know it, he’s spurting into my mouth, as he grasps the back of my head. 

“God you’re good. How do you always know what I need?” 

“My instincts are good, if you haven’t noticed. I’m very perceptive.” 

He nods in agreement and slouches into his chair. “We still have to go, right?”

I give him the look of: you should know better. Grabbing a towel, I clean him up as best I can, then continue with the tights, imagining taking them off again. I help him into the rest and fasten the cape on his collar. He takes a look at himself and admires his beautiful physique in the skin tight costume. Then he carefully dresses me, being sure to rub my cock as much as he can in the process. Now who’s the tease? When he’s done, I’m still hard and have to grip myself to settle down my erection. He’s definitely amused. We get our shoes on and gather the rest of the belongings in a tidy pile for later. This game has ended for now and we hold hands and give each other a last kiss before we have to pretend we’re just friends again. I smile, looking up into his face because I see a few tiny flecks of gold that will remind me all night that he really belongs to me. 

I turn the door handle and he puts his hand up to hold the door closed. Pinning me against the door with the weight of him, he leans down to my ear and asks, “Anything?”

“Yes, anything,” I whisper, feeling excitement for whatever comes next.


	2. Halloween Undressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy share a sexy evening after their Halloween party, indulging in Armie's secret kink. This is absolute self-indulgent, unedited smut. Enjoy!

We couldn’t have asked for a more enjoyable night. Usually going to these parties with the rich and famous is a bore, but with the Halloween holiday, everyone’s lighter, sillier side came out and we got to pull pranks all evening. You can imagine the scenarios Batman and Robin can get into with a few drinks involved and everyone in impressive, skimpy costumes. My energy level was high, because I was promised anything and I was going to deliver. Keeping anything in mind, I drank just enough to loosen up, but not a drop more. I wanted to be fully prepared for the next part of my evening. He’s never given me free reign and my mind was going wild with scenarios, but I know exactly what I want. 

Timmy and I escape the party at midnight under the guise of early obligations the next day. We make our way back to the hotel and laugh the whole cab ride, over our dumb stunts and how much we get away with under the guise of friendship. He makes me feel so young. Knowing that any hotel could be equipped with cameras we keep our hands to ourselves in the elevator, even though it feels like torture. We stare intensely, nearly holding our breath with anticipation. I can’t help myself, and when the doors open I grab his hand and break out into a jog, dragging him behind me. Arriving at the door I fumble for the key, while Timmy catches his breath. 

“Geez, Armie. You’re in a hurry, huh?” he asks with a bit of irritability in his voice. 

“Maybe I’m a little overly enthusiastic for anything…” I say with my face split in half with a smile. He softens and forgives me with his eyes. He knows how big this is for me. Perhaps he doesn’t know how long I’ve wanted it though. There are many times where I wanted to ask for something, wanted to be on top, but something always held me back. I think that in my life I’ve always had to be in charge, take the lead, be someone who has all the answers, but with him I don’t need any of the answers. He owns me, he tells me the answers, he’s my leader and it feels so freeing, during those moments we steal away. Timmy gives me the break from control I’ve been looking for, for so long. Never in my life did I think being bossed around by a 22 year old man in bed would be the hottest and most satisfying thing I could experience, but here I am, living my best life when I’m with him. With all the pleasure and relief his control provides me, there’s still one thing I want to do to control him, just this once and perhaps more often if he enjoys it. 

We push into the hotel room and I pick him up, while slamming him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him a bit. His beautiful, long legs wrap around my waist and our tongues meet in a dance they’ve performed many times before. When I feel him melt into our kiss, I know that he needs to be taken care of too. He needs to let go. The ferocity of our lip lock helps relieve some of the tension we experienced from not being able to be lovers in public. His long, sinewy body is burning with heat and I feel myself start to sweat a little. I would blame it on the costumes, but I wasn’t hot at the party. This heat is how our bodies react when they get to meet. The thrill and adrenaline make us burn. I never tire of holding this body, but I’m ready to move on and I carry him to the bed and lay him down gently. I kneel next to him, chin resting on the edge of the bed and I put my hand in his hair. 

“Are you still okay with anything?” Consent is required. 

“I think so babe, but I’m nervous. Can you talk me through what you’re doing?” I’ve never seen him like this in the bedroom. This display of emotion makes me feel for him. I remember the first time I submitted to him and how my heart nearly beat out of my chest. Giving up your power can be frightening. 

“Yes, I’ll do that,” I reply while leaning in for another kiss that is slower, communicating my love and care for him. “There’s something I’ve wanted to do to you for a long time.”

He sits up on his elbows, looking a little shocked. “Really, Armie? Why haven’t you told me until now?”

I pause to find the right words. He keeps his gaze locked on mine. “I just loved our dynamic so much, I didn’t want to unsettle that somehow. You know how much I’ve enjoyed you taking charge. You’re good at it. I wanted that to continue.”

“Oh…” he replies with sadness behind his masked eyes. “Well, I’m glad you’re coming out with it now. I want you to be yourself with me. I never want you to feel stifled.” 

“I know babe,” I respond while running my hand through his hair, admiring his beauty. “I’ll do better in the future. But for now, let us play.” Timmy looks intrigued. “The thing I’ve been wanting to try is Shibari. I think you’d look so amazing all tied up with beautiful rope.” 

“Shibari? And you have rope with you? You’re prepared for this?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been keeping a length of rope in my travel bag for some time, hoping this day would come.” 

“Wow. I had no idea.” He looks positively flabbergasted. I know he startles easily, but I didn’t think he would take it like this. 

“Really? Haven’t you seen those jokes going around about my likes on Twitter? I thought that was public knowledge.”

“Oh god. No, must have missed that on one of my social media blackouts…” he tries to go on, but I stop him. 

“No need to worry, darling. We can talk more about that later. Can we begin?”

He shifts moods quickly, remembering why we’re here in the first place and the promise he made to me. The excitement is back in his eyes. He nods in agreement and relaxes down on the bed again. “Please begin, Mr. Hammer,” he says with a smirk. “How may I serve you?” he follows up, barely hiding his laugh. 

I love his laugh. Even during sex, his laugh gives me such joy. Try laughing during sex with anyone else and see what happens. They get self-conscious, defensive, even shut down. But not me, seeing him happy is the best feeling. 

“What to do with these costumes, Mr. Chalamet? I’m assuming removal would be preferred?” 

“You assumed correctly.”

Starting from the bottom, I undo his laces and slip off each boot. His feet probably hurt from the shenanigans, so I spend a few moments rubbing each of them, listening to his little noises, letting me know about the pleasure he derives. Looking at this man sprawled on the bed in a Robin costume is a sight to behold. He looks innocent and sexy all at once. Climbing onto the edge of the bed, I let my hands slide up each leg, getting dangerously close to his erection, but not touching. Straddling his middle, I position myself to do the undressing. I can be a tease too. Moving my palms upward, I finally reach his collar and undo his cape, then slide each shoulder of the leotard down a bit. Here he is, mask on, beautiful sparkling eyes shining up at me and his neck and collar bones exposed. It takes everything in me not to rip this costume off him, but I want to take my time. Stretching out on top of him, I land gentle kisses in the areas I’ve exposed and feel him writhe beneath me, doing everything he can to get some friction against his cock. I push up onto all fours, not allowing him too much pleasure this soon. Settling back, I start peeling the leotard slowly, seeing every new inch of skin exposed and taking it in. Once the leotard is off, I debate leaving on the tights. Best to take them off, for easy access. The mask is staying, though. 

“You’re free of these clothes, Timmy, but keep the mask on. You look hot as fuck in that thing.”

He grin grows even wider. He can take a compliment gracefully from me, but not many others. Timmy reaches up and tousles his hair, putting on a tiny show for his man. I tell him I’ll be right back and go to retrieve the rope. Placing it on the bed next to him, I let him feel it and he’s impressed with the smoothness of the fibers. I explain that it helps prevent rope burns, but he could still get a little abrasion or bruising from the process. He agrees to that, knowing I’ll take great care. Talking him through the experience, I let him know that there are safety pulls, so I can get him out of the rope quickly if necessary and he needs to tell me if anything feels like it’s going numb. Timmy understands and consents again to this beautiful act. 

Before I do anything else, I realize that I’m still in the Batman costume and I’m tying up Robin. Isn’t it Batman who rescued Robin from the Joker? Batman finds Robin splayed out with his hands and feet bound with rope. This is ridiculously serendipitous and I find myself breaking out into a chuckle. I let him in on the joke and he loves it. I tell him I’ll be keeping the costume on. 

“Maybe this was always in the back of your mind, Armie. Could it be fate?”

“I think it is, my dear. Now the fun begins. I need you to stand.”

He dutifully rises to his feet. I begin with a wrap around his middle, that sexy little waist, to anchor the rope, then make my way up, using a criss cross pattern, so an X is displayed on his chest. Next, I take both hands behind his back and line one forearm up on top of the other, grasping both in my hand. Now to bind his arms. I gently wrap the rope around his forearms and then pull to tighten, ensuring that he has no use of his arms. Securing the end of the rope, I spin him around and he has a sheepish look on his face. I’ve never seen him look sexier. I want to devour him. Take him into my body. Savor every last bite. Everything that happens from here on out will be under my control. I feel a little tremor in my hands as I reach them up to cup his face. The power I have over him has me overwhelmed. Moving in, I take a bite of his sensuous bottom lip and accidentally draw a little blood. I taste it on my tongue before I notice what I’ve done. Pulling back, I search his eyes and all I see is desire. “Have I hurt you darling?”

“No babe, I’m good. Just be careful with my face,” he says while winking under his mask. I know how important his face is. I’d never mar it on purpose, but sometimes I don’t know my own strength. “You don’t have to be careful with the rest of me, though.”

I grab the rope that runs along his back, spin him around and thrust him toward the bed, landing him face down on the mattress. He turns his head to see me and there’s an evil little grin on that mouth. “Batman, please help me! I’ve been tied up by a very bad man!”

What is he doing? This man is role playing without me even asking? I love him for that. “Robin, who did this to you? Tell me now! I will not stand for this!”

“It was the Joker. He wanted to take me away from you, as part of his master plan. He said he would kill me if you didn’t show up.”

“Aha! You’re bait. Fortunately, I love bait, so much in fact, I want to eat his beautiful ass.” At that, he lifts his hips, exposing that beautiful little, pink hole to me and I dive in. How does he taste so good here? I’ll never know the secret. Landing slow, lapping licks, I drive him wild. His moans start coming from deep within his belly. He hikes his hips up a little more and I get my tongue to break past that tight seal, and his thighs begin to shake from the sheer pleasure. I’ve overstimulated my little play toy. Letting him enjoy this sensation a few moments longer, I plan my next move. Best to give him a little more, before I get mine. Inching out of his hole, I pull the rope on his back again and flip him like a pancake. He’s still incredibly hard and I know he’s dying for some sensation. At that, I grab onto the fabric of my tights in the crotch and rip, allowing my erection and ass to break free of their restriction. I grab the lube and slick up his cock, then lower myself down onto him. He’s incredulous. He wasn’t expecting this, but he loves it. I gyrate on top of him for a moment, before leaning down and catching his mouth again. His sweet, delicious mouth. I love him inside me so much. He’s always been amazed with the pleasure I derive from riding his cock, even if he has tried to hide it. My Timmy tries to be self-assured with me in bed. I work his cock in and out of me, while stroking my own. Baby loves the view. I let him take in the sight a moment longer, then onto what I really came here for. Getting my mouth right up, to his ear, I let my breath tickle him for a moment, then ask if I can fuck his hole. 

“Yes, Armie. But please take your time and ease me into it. You’re so huge and I want to be able to walk tomorrow.”

“I know just what to do for you, babe. You just tell me if it hurts.” He bites his lower lip and nods. I know he trusts me. 

This rope really makes him easy to manipulate and I flip him once again and pull him up on his knees, with his torso bent over, ass in prime position. Grabbing the lube, I slick my pinky and then ease it into him. He sighs, and I work this finger in and out, until he seems to fully relax. Next, I slick my middle finger and work this finger for quite a while. It takes him a little longer to settle in, but once I feel him submit, I know I can move on. This time I slick my forefinger and middle finger and extremely slowly, push in. His breath hitches and he tenses up. I soothe him with my words and assume him that it’s okay. Shifting my grip on him, I turn his torso a bit to the side, so he can get a good look at me. Being able to look in my eyes helps him calm and he starts taking slow, metered breaths which allow him to let go and let me in. Once I’m knuckle deep, he cries out, in pleasure, not pain. He realizes what’s so amazing about penetrating the ass and rolls with the sweet sensations. He’s lost in it. When I remove my fingers, he gasps and I know he’s ready for me. I want this cock as slippery as it can be, so I apply a massive amount of lube, before pressing the head of my cock against his hole. I ask him if he’s ready and he just whispers “please.” Even with all this prep, I have to slide into him to very slowly and I savor ever second. The sensation of his hot, wet body takes me over. My eyes roll back as I push in the last few inches. He’s breathing heavily, trying to accommodate my size. My baby’s really ready for me now. I stay put, standing up on my knees between his spread legs. Using my grip on the rope, I push him forward and pull him back again, sliding his beautiful body up and down my length. Manipulating his body this way sets me on fire. I love having this control over him and he’s loving it too, more than either of us could ever imagine. Getting into this trance of pleasure and control, I lose myself and feel like he and I are two halves of a whole and we can only be complete when our bodies interact this way. Enjoying this higher state of being, I continue working his body this way, until I feel that familiar sensation stir deep inside of me. There is no higher pleasure than coming together with him. I ask him where he’s at and he tells me he’s close. With that, I work his body a little harder and listen to the changes in his breath. I know when he’s there, right on the edge and I let go as soon as he does. Both of us panting and moaning together, glistening with sweat, wondering at this beautiful, life altering experience we just shared. 

I ease out of him and lay him down on his tummy, then pull the tie that lets his hands free. Unwinding the rest of the rope from his body, he goes limp and I take an arm and gently start massaging, helping the blood move in his limb. He can’t seem to find any words, but he keeps smiling at me while catching his breath, his beautiful curls matted with sweat this his forehead, eyes still shining with glitter, behind that mask. I shift to the other side and make sure there’s no damage, gently squeezing that lovely little forearm. 

“How are you feeling babe?” I whisper into his ear. All he can do moan something that sounds affirmative. I push back the curls from his forehead and kiss him there. “I’m so glad you enjoyed this babe. Thank you for anything,” I say landing a longer kiss on his mouth. He never ceases to amaze me.


End file.
